Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of sharing a key between devices, and more particularly, to a method of sharing a key between devices using physical access restriction.
The internet of things (IoT) refers to a network of things embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity which enable these things to collect and exchange data. Here, the things may be embedded systems such as home appliances, mobile equipment, and wearable computers. In the IoT, a thing needs to have an accessible address to identify itself when it is connected through a wired or wireless communication interface and needs to have a sensor embedded therein to obtain data from external environments.
Since everything can be an object of hacking, the IoT will develop together with security for the IoT. When at least one of IoT devices is used by a malicious user in an IoT network system, the IoT network system may be badly damaged.